


Welcome, You're Haunted

by PetiteNiku



Series: Under One Haunted Roof [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost, Ghost!Victor, Ghost!Yuuri, Haunting, M/M, ghost au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 18:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetiteNiku/pseuds/PetiteNiku
Summary: “There weren’t any other tenants after the fire,” Yakov scoffed. “You two are the only nit wits who are crazy enough to live in a house with that kind of history.”Otabek is really regretting not taking a tour of the house before signing the papers. Being greeted by ghosts, not exactly his idea of a housewarming party.-Ghost AU in which Otabek and Yuri move in to a new house, not knowing it’s haunted by famous figure skaters Victor and Yuuri Nikiforov-Katsuki (plus two poodles and their miracle child.)





	Welcome, You're Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a treat for you all. This was suppose to be a very sarcastic onehot, now turned into a series. Thanks to [Ale](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkingtotheSea/pseuds/TalkingtotheSea) and [Sherry](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CallyCally/pseuds/CallyCally) for feeding me more scenarios to throw the characters in (and suffer). 
> 
> The house is actually very much inspired by the [Dudley House](https://www.google.com/maps/place/Dudley+House/@34.2776406,-119.2402606,15z/data=!4m2!3m1!1s0x0:0x7b7222fff828ca4b?sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjR29HDtpzXAhUBZCYKHZ-mB_oQ_BIIfTAK) in Ventura, California. There have been mentions of supernatural events happening in that house.
> 
> Happy Haunting!

There were multiple signs of the house being haunted. If it wasn’t the subtle way the real estate agent joked about the creaky floorboards (“The house it so old it’ll move with any small draft that comes our way!” her fake smile and pearly whites didn’t ease Otabek’s nerves), then it was the most obvious comments from their neighbor.

“People died in that house, over a century ago.” Yakov had insisted Yuri to leave Russia and move closer to him. Never did he predict his prodigy to actually move in next door.

Otabek wanted to know how the victims died, and yet didn’t want to hear the details of possibly a cliche murder that took place in a house he and Yuri spent almost all their sponsor money on.

“You’re going senile,” was Yuri’s only snide comment. “Are you going to help us unpack or what old man?”  
Russian cruel words were exchanged between the two, Otabek paid no mind and went his way through the front door. The real estate agent was nice enough to give them tours of homes during the skating season. Between Yuri’s gold streak in the figure skating community and Otabek’s well known reputation as a music producer and mainstage DJ, they have plenty of money to invest on their first home.

It was Otabek’s idea to move to California, in Ventura specifically for Yuri’s sake to be closer to his coach. Yuri, being stubborn as usual, didn’t want to leave Russia during the skating season. Too much added stress, he mentioned one way too many times. Yakov, bless that old man’s soul, did help them find a real estate agent with a very very flexible schedule. The pair went through a long list of houses in Santa Barbara, Thousand Oaks, and Simi Valley (there was a house close to the ice rink but Yuri made a face the moment he stepped out of the uber “You want to live in _that_ shithole?”).

They finally settled on the renovated farmhouse with its 200 acres of land and built three miles away from the beach. Yuri would still have to travel a little bit more than half an hour to the ice rink. Otabek is hundred and ten percent positive Yuri planned a longer commute for the sake of spending an extended morning together. And Yuri calls _him_ a romantic sap.

They should have actually gone inside the victorian style manor. They were both jet-lagged and annoyed to come back to California for the 10th time. And it was in the middle of summer. Yuri later complained to Otabek it was the heat wave that caused him to sign the papers. Heat wave or not, Otabek and Yuri are the (somewhat) proud owners of an 1891 farmhouse designed and built by a local architect, a Selwyn Shaw original. Or that’s how the real estate agent made it out to them when she handed them the keys.

A week after the Grand Prix, the couple make their way into the new living space and get accustomed to the American lifestyle. Boxes of belongings and furniture were ready for them on their arrival, and Yakov was nice enough to pick the two up from the airport. Yuri did convince (or more like threatened, depending who you asked) his fellow skaters and coach to help them unpack.

-

Fifteen minutes later and the whole team leaves. Muttering something along the lines of _"feeling like something was watching"_ them or suddenly too cold despite it being ninety-degrees-fahrenheit and humid. Yakov was the only one who stuck around (he can’t exactly leave since he does live by them).

While coach and athlete bicker in the living room, Otabek takes it upon himself to venture further in his new home. Something he should have done in the beginning, but oh well. He goes in the guest room and almost goes completely blind by how white the walls are. The rug is even a cream color, not a single mark on it. Except, maybe his eyes are fooling him, but in the corner of his eye he can make a small shape by the closet. He’s not a superstitious fellow, not really, but his guts are telling him to leave the damn room.

He proceeds anyways. The closet is open, empty, and clean of any spots.

“Oi, Beka!” Yuri calls from down the hallway, “Need your help in the kitchen!”

“Coming…” Otabek takes a step back and feels something hitting the back of his leg.

Otabek looks down and sees a child, no older than perhaps three. Blond curls and the blue eyes, and a heart shaped smile that looks vaguely familiar from somewhere. He can see through the child and feels a cold touch on his leg where the child is holding onto. The next ten seconds stick to Otabek’s memory more than anything else.

It takes him three seconds to process the child’s presence and feels _cold_ all of a sudden.

Another three seconds pass with a loud thump from the hallway. The child loses their smile.

Four seconds, the child turns slightly and their face pinches with frustration. Their mouth quivers but Otabek doesn’t hear the child cry. Instead, a very rush accented voice (Japanese?) comes from somewhere in the bedroom, “I’m sorry!”

The toddler disappears.

–

“It was a fire.” Otabek internally sighs and Yuri groans from his spot at the sink  _“Not this again”_. He hadn’t entered the kitchen yet and very quickly imagined the stove on fire and consuming the house and homeowners. Yakov continues like it was casual news from last night, “A tragedy really. The couple came back from a party, their house in flames and tried to save their dogs.”

“Well that’s fucking depressing” Yuri mutters and keeps his back facing Yakov.

“Did they have a child?” Curiosity gets the best of Otabek. If it doesn’t kill him, he can probably guarantee the spirits haunting them will find a way.

“Of their own? No.” Yakov scratches the back of his head and frowns “The couple was gay, and back then same sex marriage was hardly considered normal, let alone allowing two men to adopt.”

No child? That doesn’t make sense. Unless…

“Were there any other deaths after that?” There’s always the possibility of another family living in terrible conditions during WWII or even the Mexican-American War, probably tortured to death.

 _Really getting paranoid over nothing_ , Otabek stops himself before Yuri can take notice.

“There weren’t any other _tenants_ after the fire. You two are the only nit wits who are crazy enough to live in a house with that kind of history.”

-

Otabek walks by the guest room an hour later and notices scuff marks (that were definitely not there an hour ago) on the hardwood floor. He really should have taken a tour in the house before buying.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking to the end! Please Subscribe to the series for future works! Kudos and comments are appreciated, as it validates my writing and self worth.


End file.
